Blood and Blossoms
by WickidAngelBloodlust
Summary: Sakura moved from konoha now she lives in suna some of the people that moved there with her are naruto, hinata ,ino sai, kakashi, genma and sasuke she starts the new collage there and meets him… Gaasaku others


Chapter one the ping of pain

Sakura sat on her bed so many thoughts in her head. she just moved to suna in a co-ed dorm with her friends rooming with her pen pal temari. she was starting class in two hour she had her ex boyfriend sasuke in that class…. All by herself it was drama anyway so what could happen then she realized tamari's two brothers kankuro and gaara where in the same class.

"this should be good I know kankuro so I can hang with him" she mused to herself realizing sasuke couldn't start anything with him around.

~(loud knock on the door)~

"come in!" she yelled from her bed.

"SAKURA! Get dressed class is in an hour" kankuro said in an I'll-be-a-smartass-today tone

Kankuro came in and plopped on tamari's bed followed by a redheaded boy with a blood red tattoo kanji saying love wearing a black button-up shirt with the four buttons at the top undone teasing the eye with a little muscle black jeans and skate-board shoes very gothic but HOT!

"**OH MY GOD!! He's so HOT!!! Ask him out damn it!" **yelled a rather fan-girlish inner.

"**oh kami please shut up its too early to hear you squeal about a boy inner**" sakura said to herself silently.

"whos he kankuro?" she said laying on her stomach glaring at him in an WHAT-THE-HELL way.

"oh yea tem said you two haven't met sakura this is our younger brother gaara, gaara this is cherry blossom" he said snickering as sakura's brow twitched

"hi sakura" he spoke shyly

"hi gaara nice to finally meet you" sakura said extending her hand

"same here ..wow temari said you were beautiful but your gorgeous" he said blushing slightly

"thanks gaara" she said looking away in a blush

"ok love birds cut it out sakura get dressed now or we're going to be late for coronation for new students in drama" he said matter-of-factly

Sakura stood up grabbed cloths and her bath basket and walked to the girl bath/shower room and ran a hot shower. then sakura heard yelling …it was kankuro.

"leave him alone Uchiha LEAVE GAARA ALONE DAMN IT! Dude he freaks out when he's mad I can't fucking contro- gaara no!" kankuro yelled helplessly.

Sakura ran out in her towel to see sasuke beating gaara, gaara stared wide eyed tears coming down

"what the fuck are you doing in Sakura Haruno's room you freaks!" sasuke screamed.

Sakura couldn't stand it she slipped between gaara and sasuke as an all to familiar hit her cheek. her face stared to the side blank. then turned to sasuke who gawked at her. and she artfully kicked him in the groins with enough force bringing him off the ground and stood over him.

"Sasuke you fucking asshole that hurt" she said before punching him

"I'm not your girlfriend , property or otherwise yours so fucking mind your business when it comes to my life you low-life-cock-sucker. you left me so you have no right to control me their my friends. and if you hit gaara again…" she grabbed sasuke by his collar and pinned him to the wall "next time I will fucking kill you" she said in and evil tone betraying her innocent beauty

Kankuro stared at sakura then at gaara who had blood on his lips stand up and grab sakura and yank her in her room locking the door before he could follow so he listened at the door

"what the heck gaara?" she said trying to push him off but noticed the blood on his face and stopped. running the tips of her fingers over it. Then she out of nowhere smashed her lips to his rapping her arms around him kissing the blood off his lips moving closer. Not realizing the towel fell and kankuro stood gawking at the display .she pulled away seeing gaara's eyes still closed but caught a tear slip down his cheek she kissed the tear grabbing her towel and hitting kankuro on her way out she got dressed yelling to kankuro to meet her at the class. She got dressed wearing her normal outfit of black and hot pink stitch Tripp Capri's with chains hooking from the front to the hip a magenta spaghetti strap with a thick white circle on the front under a black long sleeve mesh she put her hair up in a messy bun and walked back to her room dropping off her stuff and grabbed a black and hot pink messenger bag walking to class.

Gaara hid in the back of class thinking about what she did in the room.***why'd she kiss me let alone with blood on my mouth then…..she kissed the tear that fell when realized someone cared…..but what did it mean. does she like me. Wait when the Uchiha guy punched her she acted like it was a normal thing……did he ever hit her*** just then someone tapped on his shoulder. It was sakura and she was blushing like crazy.

"hey umm… gaara you wanna go out sometime I mean you wanna go on a date with me?" she said looking down in a blush

Gaara stared for a moment taking in what she asked the replied kinda quickly "SURE!"

She blushed and kissed his cheek turning to see sasuke yelling out profanities as his slammed the door leaving she quirked her brow

"what the hecks his problem today he's pmsing worse then me" temari mused as she came up behind sakura. "so I see you and gaara are getting alone well good saku bout time you got over the abusive baka "she said looking at her nails

"yeah I guess but he went berserk this morning and hit gaara" she said looking at him as he leaned back with his eyes close

"YOUR KIDDING AND HE LIVED TO TELL!!" she looked at gaara in complete disbelief

"hey she beat the fuck outta him before I could do anything don't look at me" he said eyes still closed looking at sakura with one eye open closing it again

"….your kidding me right" she looked at sakura who looked depressed.

"it looked like the night he almost killed me I just lost it everything he did rushed through my head and I acted the way I've wanted to since he dumped me that night nearly killing me over sai's pass at me about my dress" she said with a blank face

"Sakura.." temari said looking at her friend remembering the scene of that night she stayed in konoha with her boyfriend shikamaru for sakura's birthday

~(~*:"flash back":*~)~

___________________

~(~*:"at the party":*~)~

"sakura sexy dress mind if I paint ya in it sometime" sai said winking.

"no sai I rather not" she said looking at sasuke with a nervous look. Take in his dark hateful glare at her.

"sakura we're leaving" sasuke said with a hint of anger

"but I haven-" she said but getting stopped but a violent yank

~(~*:"in the ally":*~)~

"SAKURA SPRED YOUR GOD DAMNED LEG NOW I WANNA FUCK!!" sasuke scream as she coward

"no sasuke we haven't I mean we haven't done that please no not like thins-" she spoke with fear as she was cut off by sasuke hitting her head on the brick wall behind her.

Sakura slowly woke to the ping of pain on the back of her head then felt so cold. as she started becoming alert noticed sasuke undressing he had his shirt off unbuckling his pants. sakura couldn't help the fear that washed over her.

"HELP ME SOMEONE HELP!!!!!!!!" she scream covering her self. Just then sasuke grabbed her an banged her head on the pavement she herd temari scream. then didn't feel sasuke over her as everything went dark….

~(~*:"flashback end":*~)~

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"hey temari, gaara I'm gonna go back to the dorm and take a nap kay later" she said before disappearing

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N **sorry sasusaku fans this is a gaaraxsakura and I hate sasuke he's a jerk well gotta leave a cliffhanger don't I he he


End file.
